


Along the Road

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere in season three.</p><p>Somewhere along the way, Dean realizes how he feels towards Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Road

**Author's Note:**

> The final line popped into my head the other day when I woke up and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I finally have gotten the time to type it up.

The first time Dean saw his brother, Samuel (Sam for short), Dean thought he was boring. All he did was stare at him, made noises, cried, and occasionally threw up on Dean if he got to close after his feeding. Change that; he wasn’t boring, he was annoying.

Six months after his brother was born and their mother is now dead, Dean see him for the first time as something to protect, yet still annoying. Mom could no longer help him understand what Sam wanted, but he learned quick. Granted, John was still there, well, physically there at least, and helped when not looking for what killed Mom, but it tended to be just Dean and Sam- Sammy. They stayed at other people’s houses when John went out hunting, which could last weeks at a time. Sam was still annoying, but since Sam started talking he became less annoying; although, some of the things he said were quite annoying.

John drilled into Dean’s end that Sam was his ward, that he was meant to protect Sam. He protected Sam the best he could from the horrors of the night for as long as he could. Finally, in Christmas of 1991, Sammy asked him if monsters were real. He couldn’t keep up the illusion and answered honestly. Dean kind of wishes that he could have lied to Sammy for a little bit longer, but it was nice having someone outside of their dad to console with. That was the lynchpin that changed Sammy from not-so-annoying little brother to a soldier-in-arms (albeit Sam still could be an annoying, demanding little bitch).

Middle School was a terrible time for all accounts. High school went slightly better for Dean than Sam, but Sam’s main opponent was John. Dean most of the times could not tell who to protect: Sammy, his responsibility, or their father, his hero. Sammy went from being a soldier-in-arms most of the time to being an annoying bitch (who had perfected the look when he was thirteen).

The worst day of Dean’s life (well it was hard to categorize them; there was a lot of them) is when Sammy throws down a ripped open envelope and smiles. It is from Stanford University and it is an acceptance letter and mentions his full scholarship. The argument between John and Sam was fierce, with John putting in the final nail in a Sam-sized coffin. Again, Dean feels torn in his allegiance between his brother and his father. In the end, he leaves to go find a bar and a willing body. Sam has to be the most annoying person in the world at that point.

Four years later, Dean shows up and takes Sam to look for their father. In the end, all Sam finds is a bloody, body of his beloved on the ceiling and flames licking at his face. Dean saves Sam from the fire, from himself, and promises an adventure in doing the family business and trying to find their Dad.

Almost a year later, they burn John Winchester after he made a deal with the Yellow-Eye Demon. They both feel numb, but after a bit Sam is really annoying in his goal for revenge. One of Dean’s fears is realized when he sees their father in Sam.

Another nine months pass and Sam dies in Dean’s arms. Overwrought with grief and some unnameable emotion that dwelt deep in his heart Dean made a deal: his soul for Sammy’s life. He gets a year to live and enjoy Sam and the hunt. Sam is annoyed-angry-and other words that convey how he feels about Dean’s deal.

During his last year, he finally finds out what that unnameable emotion was when made the crossroads deal and it scares him. He feels a tightness in his chest, a lump in his throat, and panic about leaving Sam alone. He keeps his mouth shut, because it’s too big, too much, and too scary to pinpoint when he started to feel that way about his brother.

Instead Dean thinks he fell in love with him somewhere along the way, on long open stretches of road with sunshine flitting in his hair. Those images will help him (he hopes) cope with Hell.


End file.
